The Master of Dragon's
by Gamernerd6
Summary: So Kobayashi and Tohru end up in Westeros it's as simple as that. I love both shows so figured i'd put them together. This will have a good chunk of Tohru X Kobayashi stuff in it.
1. Chapter 1

Kobayashi had awaken in what seemed to be a dungeon or something. She looked around and saw nothing but a few torches lighting the damp and dark room. It was cold as well then she looked down and realized she was completely nude. Now Kobayashi was absolutely terrified and all she wanted was out of this room and some clothes but most of all she wanted to be home with Tohru and Kanna.

"Where are they anyway and how did I get here?" Kobayashi wondered

Kobayashi struggled to think of what happened that got her into this situation. The last thing she remembered was how she had just gotten back from work to find Tohru sleeping and Kanna nowhere to be seen. Like always Tohru had kept the house spotless. She really was a fantastic maid thought Kobayashi as she sat down next to the sleeping maid.

Kobayashi couldn't remember much more. Her memory was too fuzzy and the sound of the door opening brought her back to reality. It took a second for Kobayashi's vision to adjust to the light coming from the torch this person was holding but now that she could see the person was an overweight bald male wearing a robe.

"Who are you and were am I?" Kobayashi asked with a parched voice. It was clear she needed water.

The man said nothing but simply walked towards her and gripped her chin and moved her head inspecting her. He walked around her not making a noise. Kobayashi was going to speak up once more but he finally spoke.

"You young lady have caused quite a commotion in this castle for someone who's been asleep since just now." The robed man said as he stared into her eyes as if they were playing some sort of blinking contest. "None of us here know who you are or how you managed to slip through our guards but I do have my ways of finding out but i do detest such methods so please answer my question honestly."

Kobayashi was so confused. Who was this man exactly, where was she, and where was Tohru and Kanna? Hell she'd gladly take Fanfir's help if it meant she got her clothes back and out of this place. Kobayashi's head hurt as a memory of Tohru and her trying to reach for each other as they flew through some void or portal.

"So that's how I got here!" Kobayashi accidently said out loud rather than in her mind.

The man raised an eyebrow and got closer to her. "Some of our memory come back to you?" He asked. He walked out of the room and grabbed a large cloth and when he unrolled it and a bunch of torture devices were revealed. "Please tell me how you managed to reach the queen's chambers in the hour of the wolf I would hate to use these on you truly I would but I will if need be."

Kobayashi was so terrified now she swore she could feel her red hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She clearly wasn't going to be able to get away and she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to handle torture so she opted to tell this man all she remembered of how she got here even though she'll seem crazy as hell.

Varys was absolutely stunned after this woman finished her story. He had a hard time believing even a 4th of what he was told but as he looked into her eyes the whole time there was no sign of her lying. This Kiyoko Kobayashi was either telling the truth or she was very good at deceit. It was hard for Varys to believe that this woman had come to this land through a portal and with a dragon she had as her maid. Perhaps she was soft in the head and this Japan was a far off land. His thoughts were interrupted when the Hound came and let him know the king wished to speak with him.

Varys was brought before King Tommen and Queen Mother Cersei Lannister. He was asked to report on what he'd learned from the woman and so he did. Of course as Varys expected they scoffed at what the young woman had said seeing it as nothing more than the ramblings of an insane young woman. Perhaps it wasn't though thought Varys. The dragon being her maid might be but if Daenerys Targaryen had managed to hatch three then why do we immediately discard any possibilities of there being more from far away. It doesn't matter at the moment he supposed but he would look more into this when given the time for now he was given the task of gathering more info about Daenerys Targaryen.

Kobayashi was hungry and thirsty beyond words so when a man in armor came in and placed food and water near he she gladly ate the gross tasting food and the lukewarm water hit the spot. Once she was done eating Kobayashi got up and stretched for a bit. She wanted to get out of here she needed fresh air and good food. Kobayashi rested against the wall for a who knows how long until the knight who gave her food came in told her to put her clothes on. Her clothes was thrown like rags to her but she didn't care she was just glad to have something warm around her body. The knight came and grabbed her leading her to god knows where.

Kobayashi was dragged and thrown in front of a huge metal throne occupied by a young child who probably was only a few years older than kanna. This kid wore a crown on his head so probably not a good idea to call him king. She's read books and seen movies about knights and kings and did her best to bow.

"Seems you know how to properly greet royalty when you see them if not a bit sloppy that is but still passable nonetheless." Kobayashi's eyes met those of the blonde woman sitting in a chair next to the young king and it didn't take a genius to realize it was the mother.

"Varys told us your name was, forgive me if I mispronounce this, Kiyoko Kobayashi?" The king did a good job pronouncing it though even if he did Kobayashi was not stupid enough to correct him. She sat there in front of these people and wondered if she was in Tohru's world but she couldn't say for sure. The king continued speaking to her so she made sure to pay attention. "So you say you came her through a portal with your DRAGON MAID?"

Kobayashi began to sweat as she could only nod in response. She couldn't even speak because she was pretty sure everyone thought she was crazy. I mean a dragon maid and time portals would make anyone sound crazy. Where was Tohru when she needed her thought Kobayashi. She wanted out of this place and back in her bed.

The blonde woman scoffed and looked at her with an icy glare that could kill anyone but luckily Kobayashi had a blinking contest with Tohru's dad so this woman didn't do much in comparison. "Your either a simpleton or an assassin sent by an enemy."

"May I ask what I did to deserve being put in a dungeon?" Kobayashi hoped she wasn't overstepping or this could get worse but she needed to know.

"You were found in my chambers after a large thud was heard out in the balcony, you were unconscious and the only explanation is that you are an assassin and you failed miserably at your mission." The king gestured to a man wielding an axe to come forward. "On the grounds of attempted regicide I Tommen of House Baratheon, First of my name, Lord of The Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm I sentence you to face the King's Justice. Ser Payne send her to the chopping block and off with her head!"

Kobayashi felt tears stream down her cheeks as she was dragged away. "Your Kinglyness or Grace please I'm telling the truth I wouldn't try to kill anyone. The dragon is real her name is Tohru and she's a big green dragon PLEASE GIVE ME TIME SHE'LL COME!" She was punched across the face by a bearded man wearing gold armor.

"Your Grace what if the woman is telling the truth and even if she isn't would it not be in our best interest to find out where she came from?" Varys was far too curious about this woman. Whenever she told her story her eyes and voice showed no sign of lying. Her clothes where odd as well and he'd seen many styles from across the realms but nothing like what she wore the style and fabric they were made of were ones he'd never seen before. Just then he saw Lord Tywin walk up to the group.

"Be done with this woman quickly we have more pressing matters to deal with such as the REAL dragons hatched by the Targaryen girl." Tywin was tired of all this commotion. The girl was either an assassin or she wasn't but it didn't matter he needed his council and his grandson back to work. Dragon Maid? HA! Tywin almost laughed at the notion.

Varys pitied the girl as she struggled against the two men dragging her away all the while screaming this Tohru dragons name. Suddenly a group of footsteps were heard rushing towards them and then he saw Ser Jaime Lannister coming in some haste.

"DRAGON!" Jaime yelled. He stopped and caught his breath before continuing. "It's no baby its fully grown and heading right towards us so we need to get the King and Queen Mother to safety befo-" he didn't get to finish as a loud roar was heard from outside.

Varys needed to know if this was the same dragon as this Kiyoko Kobayashi had described. "How did it look did you see it yourself!?"

"It was large, green, fast and it seems incredibly angry so we need to MOVE NOW!" Jaime began escorting his family and the small council to the wine cellars below the castle. Tywin had other plans as he marched towards the young woman now everyone believed her and he needed her to stop the dragon.

"CALL IT OFF!" Lord Tywin demanded as he grabbed Kobayashi by the scruff of her shirt. "That beast serves you correct?"

"Tohru isn't a beast she's a good person!" Kobayashi wouldn't let anyone bad mouth Tohru especially not this old ass hat.

Tywin was a bit shocked by the woman's sudden outburst. He looked around and noticed the Tyrells have gathered here as well. He needed to take control of the situation and get his family to safety. While he did that he needed to get Tyrion out of that cell. Guilty or not he wouldn't let the dwarf die. "Jaime! Go unlock your brother's cell after you get your sister and the king to safety." He saw his son nod and smile for a sec. He cared far too much for his dwarf brother.

"Tohru isn't gonna stop unless she sees im okay!" Kobayashi yelled. She didn't want Tohru hurting anyone or get hurt herself. Hopefully she can get to Tohru before either happened. The old man asked one of the gold armored men to take her to the dragon and Kobayashi was relieved now she could get Tohru to stop this and they could get home. That wouldn't happen though because a blast of fire turned the throne room gate to ash and standing outside in the outer yard of the red keep for everyone to see was a large green dragon staring into directly into the throne room.

Varys couldn't fathom how this was possible yet still the impossible was right in front of him. A dragon fully grown and ready for battle unlike the Mother of Dragon who had still growing ones. This would not do well for his plans at all or perhaps it wouldn't matter because the dragon was opening its mouth ready to unleash fire.

"Tohru STOP!" Kobayashi yelled.

Now she had everybody's attention as she gave an order to such a beast like it nothing. The dragon closed its mouth and looked at the redhead for a second before moving back a bit seeming to calm down a bit. Tywin looked upon this beast and now he saw how Aegon managed to take control of six kingdoms. Three of these flying monsters was all you needed or perhaps this one would do. This woman Kiyoko Kobayashi she called herself was just a woman but with the way she commanded this dragon and how it listened obediently she might be the biggest threat that westeros has seen since Aegon.

Kobayashi walked over to Tohru and looked up at her with her signature dead fish eyes that would send even Tohru running. "What took you so long to find me?! Never mind just get me home." She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Finally she'd go home.

Everyone but Kobayashi looked on in awe as the large dragon transformed before their very eyes into a young woman with long blonde hair and enormous breasts she was also wearing a maids dress.

"You see Miss Kobayashi about going home… my magic works decently here but for some reason I can't conjure any portals." Tohru said.

"You mean we're stuck here!?" Yelled Kobayashi.

"Yes" Tohru said. She flinched whenever Kobayashi yelled at her. "But you see i can still use all my other magic and I wouldn't even need them anyway my dragon powers alone can keep us safe if THIS is all they have to offer when it comes to power and men."

Kobayashi sighed in disbelief. "That's not the point Tohru if we can't get home how is Kanna going to take care of herself?"

"OH MY GOODNESS KANNA!" Tohru began to panic. "We have to get home! I wonder if I turned off the rice cooker before we got here."

"Tohru focus." Kobayashi couldn't take Tohru's panic attack. "Just get me out of here first and then we can decide what to do next."

"Miss Kobayashi who gave you that bruise?" Tohru asked as she looked around for the person responsible. She ignored Kobayashi's attempts to calm her but it wouldn't work this time. One of these humans was going to pay with their lives or maybe all of them should Tohru thought. It's been too long since she's spilled the blood of her enemies and her instincts kicked in.

All of the lords and ladies in the throne room backed away in fear as they watched Tohru's hands and mouth morph into dragon limbs and teeth. She breathed fire at them as she scanned all of them with her now gold slit eyes. A visible aura of dark red power illuminated her body as her rage and bloodlust was at its peak. Once again she demanded to know who hurt her precious Kobayashi but no one spoke up so she opened her mouth ready to roast them all in her glorious dragon fire but Kobayashi spoke up and pointed to who did it but begged her not to hurt anyone. Tohru refused her request as she grabbed the armored man by the neck and roared fire onto his body.

Tywin watched in horror as Ser Meryn Trant was left burning and screaming for a good minute before finally collapsing to the floor as a charred corpse. A dragon maid indeed as the girl's body parts went back to those of a girl. His heart nearly stopped though as she looked their way and looked him dead in the eye and smirked. With great speed she appeared right in front of him. She asked him what his problem was but he couldn't respond even some such as himself dared not risk saying something wrong and putting his whole family at risk.

Kobayashi was so shocked she couldn't stand up anymore. She just watch Tohru her friend burn a human man alive right in front of her. She knew tohru always talked about killing humans in her old world and threatened to do so many times but she never thought she would see it first hand. Kobayashi needed to stop this before Tohru rook more lives so she ran towards Tohru and hugged her waist tightly and looked up at the dragon with tears in her eyes. "Please stop this Tohru this isn't you." She began to sob as she begged Tohru to just fly them away from here.

Tohru did just that as she picked Miss Kobayashi up, walked outside and transformed into her dragon form. With Kobayashi on her back she flapped her wings and flew off at a comfortable speed away from this castle and those people. Tohru thought back to what Miss Kobayashi said about her and laughed. "You have no idea what I was once like." Tohru muttered under her breath.

The people of King's Landing watched in awe and terror as they saw Tohru fly away from their city. Everyone in the Red Keep breathed a sigh of relief as the dragon was now gone but not Tywin, Varys or Jaime they knew better. A dragon was now in Westeros and it was a mighty creature just as history described it and even worse it almost blindly followed the orders of a woman they had tried to execute. The woman could ask anything of that Tohru dragon and it would do it and so Jaime asked the very question that was on their minds.

"What if the girl wants us dead or tries her hand at taking the Iron Throne what then?" Asked jaime.

No one said anything as they pondered what action to take next. Stannis Baratheon or Daenerys Targaryen where the least of their worries now. A dragon roamed the Seven Kingdoms and it followed the orders of a mere girl. There was nothing they could do but prepare their defenses and wait for what comes next whatever that may be.


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru had flew for about an hour before Kobayashi had asked her to stop so she could get something to eat. Tohru happily obliged and roasted a nice boar for her. Kobayashi felt better now that she was away from that castle and next to Tohru safe and sound.

"Tohru… this ISN'T your world is it?" asked Kobayashi already knowing the answer.

Tohru nodded her head. "Nope, I have no knowledge of this world other than the fact that it's some place called Westeros."

"But it's got magic just like your world right?" asked Kobayashi.

"It's actually a bit different you see this world's magic is not as… how do i explain this?" Tohru hummed deep in thought. " Aha I got it it's covered or buried!"

"What? I don't get what you mean Tohru." said Kobayashi.

"It's all around them but sort of underneath their feet completely out of sight. I mean there might be some places where it's more in their face than others but for the most part it's just hard for them to use." Kobayashi did her best to explain.

"But it's not hard for you?" asked Kobayashi.

"I'm a dragon so I myself am my own pool of magical energy." said Tohru.

Kobayashi sort of understood what she meant but was still a bit confused, but for now she just felt like getting some rest so Kobayashi told Tohru that they needed to find a place to crash for the night. They came across an inn inside a village near a castle but obviously they had no money to pay for a room and rather than give Tohru the chance to threaten anyone for a room she asked the owner if they could stay in the stables but he said he couldn't do it for free, that'd cost them a bit of coin as well. Tohru was about to form her hand into her claws but Kobayashi grabbed her by the hand and began dragging her away.

"Miss Kobayashi what are we going to do now? Asked Tohru. "We can't just sleep in the woods."

"You have before so what's so bad about doing that now?" Kobayashi asked. She didn't see much of a problem with staying in the woods Kobayashi figured it'd be like camping out. "Come on Tohru we'll go around town for a while longer to check for anywhere to sleep."

"Right behind you Miss Kobayashi!" exclaimed Tohru.

Both girls ventured further into town and noticed numerous shady looking people and establishments. Neither of them liked this place so they both decided to call it quits and just head towards the woods for the night. Kobayashi was cold since she was wearing only her basic summer clothing luckily though Tohru noticed this and made a fire with her breath to warm her up. Both girls laid down next to each other for warmth. They both wanted to back to Kobayashi's world yet neither of them had any way of doing that. Kobayashi and Tohru wondered how they could get back until but then slumber took both of them.

In King's Landing the small council was gathered in the tower of the hand to discuss current matters. Of course nothing was more important to them than finding out more about this dragon named Tohru. Grand Maester Pycelle, Varys, Queen Mother Cersei, Jaime Lannister, Olenna and Mace Tyrell, Tywin Lannister, Oberyn Martell and of course the king and queen Tommen and Margaery.

"I am sure we are all aware of why we are here so let us begin." Stated Tywin. He had in front of him a few scrolls all with different house sigils, Tywin tossed them at the middle of the table so they could all view the scrolls. "Letters sent to us by numerous houses both large and small, all of them explaining how they have seen a dragon flying above their castles and from the looks of it the dragon is heading towards the Riverlands."

Varys stood up getting everyone's attention. "I talked to the young woman and from what I could gather she has no knowledge of our land or customs. They are not heading towards anywhere they are just moving."

"How do we know she's not with Daenerys Targaryen or some other faction such as the Tully's?" asked Cersei. She was worried more than ever. A girl who can command a dragon the way she did was insanity. The dragon itself was even more so, it could speak, obey and transform into a woman at will. "What if they want revenge on me or even worse Tommen? What then?!" Cersei had been a wreck since yesterday. How close they had came to death, in one instant they would have all been burned alive her last son along with them.

"The girl didn't seem like the vengeful type, the dragon is another story though. Ser Meryn Trant burning was quite the sight." Varys said. He still had no idea how to go about all this. His plans use to be clear but now he wasn't so sure anymore, far from it actually. Daenerys Targaryen was far from Westeros and while her dragons have grown they were dwarfs compared to the green one. He wondered if fully grown all three could take it on but the three dragons she had would be no better than hounds without a collar but this one dragon named Tohru was intelligent, loyal, and, he could only guess, as strong as Balerion or perhaps stronger. "Only time would tell I suppose." Varys mumbled under his breath.

"What was that lord Varys?" asked Mace Tyrell.

"Nothing my lord just deep in thought, I do appreciate your concern though." Varys said.

Tywin spoke up. "We must make plans and inform all lords of the situation. No doubt rumors have spread but word of mouth is not enough, we must write to all lords letting them know of the dragon. King Tommen and I will give our signatures to ensure the lords that this is true." Tywin said. He too was slightly affected by the dragon encounter, not that he'd admit it out loud he'd never show such weakness most of all to his council. Tywin still remembered the moment he felt true fear. What's your problem? That's what the dragon had asked him as they stared into each other's eyes and what Tywin saw within those eyes was POWER true power not what he had. NO, what he had was nothing compared to her. Within her eyes he saw a being of true might and power and it was the form of a young girl, but this girl looked at him as though he were an ant or even less than. In that moment Tywin truly felt weak and powerless.

"Grandfather is something wrong" asked King Tommen. He was not used to his Grandfather staring out into space like this.

The other council members took notice of this as well but before they could address their concerns Lord Tywin ordered a short break of the meeting. No one dared disobey the hand of the king so they left leaving Tywin and Jaime alone. Neither of them spoke, only their breathing was heard.

"You're afraid." Jaime stated that as fact. He could tell something was wrong with his father as did everyone else yet only he had the courage to say it aloud right in front of him. He noticed his father gave him a slight glare before looking back down at one of the letters he had. "Nothing to be ashamed of father we're only human and we all faced death yesterday."

"Our house was almost gone in an instant Jaime, all of us burned corpses, no more lannisters."

"Not true, we would have had Lancel and Tyrion and few others besides us." Jaime said.

Lord Tywin did not appreciate his son's view on the situation. "You and I Jaime are the heads of our house, the ones meant to be the foundation that holds this house together and that dragon almost destroyed it." Tywin got up and walked to the window looking upon the waves that crashed on the rock. "I always thought of dragon's as an unstable power and I grew up believing that Aegon got lucky and that his successful conquest of Westeros was a fluke that if we'd been prepared then and even now we'd come out victorious against the beasts."

"Dragon's aren't history anymore and this dragon is no babe father, she is real, grown, can TALK and is truly dangerous." Jaime stated.

"I need time to THINK! Think of a way to solve this problem but I haven't the faintest idea of how to go about that." Tywin told his son.

"I'm sure it doesn't help that Tommen and Cersei sentenced the dragon's master to death by beheading. I'm sure neither of them will easily let that go."

Tywin needed a solution, he needed to know what their plans are, how the girl commanded such a fierce beast and how the dragon was capable speaking the human tongue.

Back at Tohru and Kobayashi's location they had woken up about 2 hours ago and just went about flying around getting a feel for the land they now roamed. Tohru paid no mind to the many onlookers who began to spot them and warn of an attack. An attack that would never come since Miss Kobayashi made it clear to her not to attack anyone. Many archer's fired at them with arrows of course all of them missed since Tohru simply flew higher causing them to miss their mark.

Kobayashi told Tohru to head towards a lake and so she did. They met a few peasant's there that helped them understand a little bit more about Westeros. Tohru was a bit shocked to hear that the most powerful people in the realm are those blond people she almost killed. What really caught her attention was them talking about a dragon queen in a place called Mereen. Tohru was confused, how could a regular girl hatch dragon eggs.

"Tohru I think we should be focusing on the fact that THERE'S OTHER DRAGONS HERE." Kobayashi told Tohru.

"Oh right, I guess that's more important." Tohru said with a grin and a chuckle. "So what should we do?"

"Nothing, because she's apparently hundreds of miles away and I doubt she'd know of any way to help us." Said Kobayashi.

"I guess you're right. AH well let's get back to traveling I saw a castle near us let's go there." Tohru pumped her fist in the air in excitement. She was ready to continue their journey and it didn't matter were they went as long as Tohru had Miss Kobayashi by her side she'd go with a smile on her face.

They opted to walk towards their destination rather than fly so they wouldn't risk making a commotion. Kobayashi had a bad feeling as they approached the city gates since the last time she was at a castle she was damn near tortured but Tohru assured her nothing would happen while she was with her. They were let through the gates with no problem at all so that was a relief. Tohru wished she could shop around but they had no money so that was not happening. Once they were done roaming around the city and gathered some info they head towards the castle which they learned was ruled by some family called House Frey. They said the house ruler was 90 years of age so both girls laughed as they imagined this Walder Frey as a walking skeleton. The castle was occupied by his son Black Walder.

They were stopped at the gates by the guards, told they couldn't just walk into the castle. They needed permission to go inside but they didn't have anything like that so the girls were shooed away. They were walking towards the shopping district and as they did they noticed two things: 1. They were being followed and 2. Almost all the citizens had left. These people knew who Tohru and her were. Kobayashi noticed Tohru had little flames coming out of her mouth with each breath and one of hands was morphed into her dragon claws.

"Tohru don't do anything bad!" Kobayashi ordered Tohru.

Tohru didn't listen instead she wrapped her other arm around her waist in a protective fashion. The guards were now running to block them from all sides. "Kobayashi if they attack us I hope you can forgive me for what I'll have to do?"

A gross greasy man spoke up. Tohru noticed he was trembling and surrounded by soldiers, so this man was both their leader and a coward huh? Not a good combination thought Tohru.

"State your intentions!?" The man demanded.

Kobayashi explained their situation but the lord cared not all he wanted was to see the beast gone or dead.

"Just leave now dragon and don't return!" Black Walder was trying to act brave but it was hard to when a letter from Tywin Lannister himself described the absolute ferocity of this golden haired girl.

"Fine we'll leave, time to head out Miss Kobayashi." Said Tohru.

Kobayashi was happy to get out of this situation and with no incident of Tohru burning someone. Kobayashi thought they were going to get of this situation quick and easy but something always has to go wrong in these types of confrontations.

"Leave now dragon and take your WHORE MASTER with you!" Black Walder yelled at Tohru. He was feeling brave as the dragon walked off but his heart almost stopped as he saw the dragon stop in her track and it was then he realized what he just said immediately regretting it. "Wait I-

Tohru didn't let him finish that sentence and she was now right in front of him looking up at Walder with her dragon eyes and fangs showing. "Care to repeat that shit stain?!" Tohru asked fire coming out of her mouth with each word.

"Tohru get over here now and let's go. RIGHT NOW!" Kobayashi was not about to see her friend burn more people alive. She gave Tohru a commanding look and didn't let up. She heard Tohru tell the guy he got off lucky and then transformed into her full dragon form. Kobayashi saw some of the knight's drop their weapons and leave like cowards. Kobayashi couldn't blame them though since even she'd run away at the sight of Tohru's dragon form but she knew better and being girlfriends helped.

Wait? Girlfriend?! She meant friend of course her and Tohru weren't dating, no matter what Tohru thought or openly said. Tohru needed to focus they were still in a less than ideal situation. She got on Tohru's back and they flew off leaving everyone in awe before she turned on her invisibility spell.

"So where do we head to next Tohru" Kobayashi asked. Tohru didn't respond though. "Tohru something wrong? TOHRU?!" Kobayashi was very concerned now. It wasn't normal for Tohru to ignore her or to space out like this.

"Someone's in trouble." Tohru said.

"Who? What are you talking about how can you tell that?!" Kobayashi asked. She didn't get an answer instead Tohru flew at sonic speed and they were on the ground in an instant with Tohru already in her human form. Kobayashi felt like vomiting after how fast they went towards the ground but she managed to hold it in. Now that she was calm she looked around and saw the ruins of a small village. She saw men in armour all around her, they hadn't taken notice of them yet, and women and children were running and screaming some even being dragged behind houses or being forced right in the middle of the streets. Kobayashi closed her eyes and breathed deeply a few time before she emptied the contents of her stomach.

Tohru patted Miss Kobayashi on the back and told her to remain here. She walked towards the middle of the street seeing all the atrocities that went on around her. The dragon took it all in, breathed in the scent of lust and bodily fluids that covered this place like an invisible smog. Tohru looked up at the sky that would soon turn dark as the sun began to set and she opened her mouth, roared and blew fire so high that it could be seen for dozens of miles. The soldiers stopped what they were doing immediately to look at Tohru.

One of the woman took the opportunity to break free of her attackers grip and she ran towards Tohru wrapping her arms around her waist. Tears streaming down her face, she begged Tohru to save her and soon so did all the other women. Some begged for their lives, some for their children and others for their husbands. Tohru couldn't take the noise anymore, it annoyed her and it was all these men's fault. "SHUT UP!" She screamed loud enough for everyone to hear. "Now EVERYONE will be saved I promise you just keep quiet while I deal with these guys."

The woman were in shock as she grabbed two men by their shirts and lifted them up with ease and she then began to threaten them to tell them who their leader is and of course they told her and so Tohru warned the rest of the men that if they didn't stay put and behave until she got back she'd roast them ALL alive. The woman dared not move either but then again they were just glad they weren't being beaten or raped.

Tohru kicked open the door to a house and walked up the stairs and she could hear crying and begging coming from the second floor. She arrived to find a huge man thrusting inside of a young girl and she looked to the edge of the room were what looked to be the mother crying and covering her face unable to look. Tohru calmly told the man to stop what he was doing.

Gregor "The Mountain" Clegane, angered by the fact that he was bothered during his fucking, pulled out of the girl and got up to see a small young lady in a maid suit looking up at him. "Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" he asked.

"Names Tohru now take your men and get out of here before I kill you."

"Kill ME?" The Mountain laughed at her. "I got a better idea how's about I rip you in half and go back to fucking this cunt here. Or you could offer your's instead?" The Mountain was going to have fun with this little whore. Her tit's where bigger than his head and she had a fire in her. Gregor liked it when they fought back. He grabbed the girl and tried to rip off her dress but before he could she grabbed him by the neck and threw him through the window. He was dazed and it took him a second to make out anything but when he did he saw that the girl was walking towards him. He got up and yelled for his sword but none of his men moved. Fucking cowards Clegane thought. He went and got his sword himself and when the maid got close to him he swung it at her with all his strength at her head but rather than dodge it or block it the girl took the full force of it and didn't budge an inch. What the fuck is going on here? Why wasn't she dead!? He swung again but this time the girl grabbed his sword arm and ripped it off with nothing but pure strength.

The woman and men watched in horror as Gregor Clegane was writhing in agony as his arm lay on the ground next to him as his blood stained the dirt. Even more shocking the girl picked up his arm and, once her teeth transformed into razor sharp fangs, she ate his arm and the crunching could be heard all around. The Mountain watched in horror as he watched this take place.

"What THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" The Mountain asked pain evident from his voice.

Tohru looked down at him and smirked. "My name is Tohru, Chaos dragon, Bringer of Armageddon, Daughter of Demise and Kobayashi's loyal maid!" Tohru announced this loud for everyone to here. "Those that I let live today, you will go back to your master or master's and let them know what happened here and you will never return here again! Understood?" Tohru heard them all say yes and she was pleased. She transformed into her dragon form, flew high into the sky and unleashed fire from her mouth burning half the soldiers alive leaving the rest of them, The big guy included, cowering in fear.

"That'll teach em" Tohru said to herself. She landed and urged Miss Kobayashi to get on her back so they could go. They flew off and as night began to form Tohru noticed Miss Kobayashi wasn't saying anything so of course she asked her what was wrong.

"You killed all those people." Kobayashi said.

"I did. That's what they deserved." Tohru stated.

"This world is terrible Tohru, I wanna go home." Kobayashi couldn't take this anymore. Tohru killing people, Women raped and she herself was almost executed. This was such an ugly place and she wanted out.

"MY WORLD wasn't so different and neither is yours Miss Kobayashi."

When Kobayashi didn't respond she knew it was best if she didn't mention this anymore and now that night time was here she needed to get them a place to sleep. Luckily Tohru had pilfered a sack of colored coins from the big guy. With her perception blocking on they landed quietly outside of a cities gates and they found a nice inn to sleep in and luckily it was a little more high end so it also had a bath house. The girls bathed for the first time in days, got some good food and now had warm beds once again.

Kobayashi laid in her bed unable to sleep. She couldn't help but feel as though this world was changing Tohru or at the very least changing her back to her old human despising self. "Hey Tohru?" Kobayashi said as she sat up in her bed.

"Yeah?" Tohru responded sleepily.

"Did you always do all this killing back in your world?" Kobayashi felt the need ask.

"Not really since the people there knew about me and avoided me and also would make sure not to do anything to piss me off." Tohru told Kobayashi as if they were just having a casual conversation. "This place and its humans just seem a lot more unhinged and blood thirsty." Tohru explained her thoughts to Kobayashi.

"What they did to those girl's was terrible." Kobayashi shuddered just thinking about it.

"Stuff like that happened in your world too just not to such an insane degree I guess." Tohru needed to get Kobayashi's mind off that stuff or they'd never get any sleep. "Let's get some sleep Miss Kobayashi." Tohru immediately thought of something. "You know Miss Kobayashi if you're having trouble sleeping I know a great way to help you relax. Want me to try it?" Tohru said in a lustful tone with drool coming out of her mouth.

There's the Tohru I remember. Even though Kobayashi normally didn't like Tohru's attempts to seduce her she was glad to see a her acting like her usual self. "No thanks Tohru and try anything while i'm sleeping and you can go to woods and sleep by yourself. Got it!" Kobayashi chuckled a bit as Tohru began to whimper like a little girl who didn't get have a cookie.

"Okay then, good night Kobayashi." Tohru said with disappointment in her voice.

Kobayashi went to go blow the candles out and as she got up she noticed how much she hated the decorations in this place. "WAY too many lion themed stuff in here and what kinda name for castle is Casterly Rock!?" Kobayashi asked herself before blowing out the candles and going to bed.

Elsewhere in a city called Mereen a scroll deliverer was heading towards the great pyramid. He met with one of Queen Daenerys's guards, Barristan Selmy, and he handed him the scroll that had the seal of house Baratheon on it. Barristan asked the man how he came across this letter and the man let him know that House Baratheon is sending these letters all across the seven kingdoms and beyond. Barristan opened the letter in order to read the contents and after he was done Selmy paid the man and ran as fast as he could to show the Queen this letter.

"How in Seven Hells is a Dragon in Westeros?!" Barristan said out loud. The Queen how would she react to this news Barristan wondered. I'll find out soon enough I suppose.

 **I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO PUBLISH! I really wanted to get this chapter out months ago but I got lazy i'll admit it. I hope Tohru didn't seem too out of character or Kobayashi neither but I wanted another display of how OP Tohru is in this world. Next chapter is gonna be alot of talking and some Kobayashi and Tohru moments. Hopefully I can capture how cute and energetic Tohru is since I love the anime and im having a blast writing this. I was a little reluctant to have such a dark moment in this chapter but I wanted the girl's to see what this world was really like early on. Hope you all enjoyed this and are looking forward to the next chapter. P.S. I know I made Tywin act a bit scared in this chapter but to be fair we never get to know how he'd react to seeing a full grown dragon in the books or show so I kinda just figured he'd be as scared as everyone else but he'd of course try his best to hide that fact and try to play it cool since he's a man who prides himself on being in control at all times.**


	3. Chapter 3

Daenerys Targaryen couldn't believe what she had read. "Are we sure this is not false?" She asked Barristan.

"All of our sources are accurate. There are letters being sent all across the Seven Kingdoms all stating the same thing and they are all signed by Lord Tywin Lannister and the false king Tommen." Barristan told Daenerys.

"It could be a lie but for what reason I wouldn't know." Jorah said.

"Tywin Lannister signed this HIMSELF! He wouldn't risk looking like some crazed fool for nothing." Barristan stated. He was worried about what would happen if it came here. The queens dragon are big but this new dragon, if the letters are to be believed, has human intelligence.

"If this is true then perhaps it is within my best interest to arrange a meeting between I and this Kobayashi?"

The entire council addressed their concerns loudly, stating that she shouldn't put herself at risk or that they had no idea how powerful this dragon was or the girls true intentions.

Jorah got up from his seat getting everyone's attention. "Khaleesi please think this through! If this Kobayashi were to come here what then?" He asked.

"We will sit and talk in peace nothing more, nothing less." Dany said.

"To what ends? She will not join you and neither of you know each other at all. Do you attempt to ally yourself with her for the Dragon?" Jorah spoke bluntly but he felt it for the best. He knew it was not wise to talk to his queen in this way but he needed to warn her and get her to reconsider.

Daenerys cleared her throat before speaking. "That is the desired outcome though I suspect it will not be very easy to persuade this woman to our side."

Jorah sighed as he realized his queen was dead set on going through with this. "At the very least have **her** come to us, then we can prepare proper defenses and meeting arrangements."

Daenerys smiled "if we're all on the same page then let us send her a letter as soon as possible." With that order given she went to her chambers so she could be alone with her thoughts.

The Queen looked over the city from her balcony but her thoughts were of the woman and her dragon. Who was this woman? Is her dragon truly as intelligent as she was told? Would she join her? These thoughts and more ran through her head. Daenerys thought about what the woman would choose to do when they met. If this Kobayashi and her Dragon joined her then good, but she was told that while the dragon had a mind of its own it was also completely loyal to her coming to the woman's aid and personally killing those who harmed the girl.

"What sort of woman is she?" Daenerys asked herself. "She couldn't be similar to my people, so it must be luck that she came across a dragon of her own." Dany had said that aloud but it still didn't make her feel any better about the situation. Someone else in control of a dragon did not bode well for her plans, but alas these thoughts could wait till tomorrow for now she needed rest.

In Casterly Rock Tohru and Kobayashi had woken up an hour ago and began to walk around town for a bit in order to get some info about this place. Turns out this castle belonged to the little king's grandfather on his mother's side. Kobayashi remembered the king's mother and she sure didn't seem like a pleasant woman from her perspective. Didn't matter right now though thought Kobayashi and they continued asking around about this place. When people began describing the old man who owned this place Kobayashi realized they were talking about the old guy who grabbed her by her collar and called Tohru a beast.

"Lets get outta here Tohru! Last place I want to be is in that jerks home." Kobayashi was peeved and Tohru gladly left with Kobayashi. Not before burning a hand giving the middle finger into the side of the castle walls. The townsfolk stood shocked as they has just seen a girl breath fire, turn into a dragon and fly away carrying a young redhead on her back.

Both girls began busting out laughing. "I can't believe you did that!" Kobayashi said between laughing fits.

"Serves the old bastard right from what you've told me about him. Shoulda roasted him when I had the chance." Tohru said. She kept flying until she heard what sounded like yelling from below. She stopped near a dark skinned male wearing leather armor and a helm covering a lot of their face. "Hiya names Tohru and this is Kobayashi-san." Tohru happily said. "Why'd you call for us?" she asked.

"You could hear him calling for us specifically?" questioned Kobayashi.

The man spoke up. "I did and I do so on behalf of Queen Daenerys Targaryen. She asks for an audience with you two in the great castle of Mereen past the Red Sea."

"We don't know where that is. Mind giving us directions?" asked Kobayashi.

The man told them that if the keep going in the direction he pointed at they will be able to see a large pyramid and that's where she is at. With that knowledge Kobayashi and Tohru went off to see Daenerys Targaryen. "Think this is a good idea Tohru?!" Kobayashi yelled as the wind was making it hard to be heard.

"I dunno! Could be a trap for all we know but hey we got nothing better to do so might as well right!?" Tohru said. "Besides what's she going to do to us? I can stomp her flat if I need to."

"Tohru do not do that. GOT IT!?" Kobayashi told her dragon maid. I know Tohru can do that but I'm sure we've gotten enough infamous for that stuff back at the big castle. Last thing we need is Tohru roasting or crushing a queen who invited us. Didn't take long for them to reach the desert and spot the huge pyramid that the Dragon Queen lived in. Impressive thought Kobayashi.

Daenerys Targaryen looked out one of the windows in her council meeting area when she had heard yelling and what she saw made her heart skip a beat. The winged beauty she saw sent her heart fluttering. A large green dragon with a different anatomy than her own flew at extreme speeds towards her pyramid. She ordered her men to open the door and prepare the meals for their guests. She was eager to meet these two. She heard Jorah and Daario tell the men to prepare the catapults, have archers at every post and prepare for a battle. She loved their loyalty and protectiveness of her but she was sure it was unnecessary here.

"Prepare the council room for them" Daenerys instructed.

A few minutes later the dragon had safely landed at the pyramid entrance and she was in awe as the dragon transformed into a young girl and the queen couldn't help but noticed she had huge breasts. Daenerys couldn't believe her eyes, it was all true. The dragon maid is real. She saw the young red head give the dragon an order, it sounded like she said to behave herself, the dragon nodded and they both walked in. "please. SIT." said Daenerys. Both parties did and after a bit of silence Daenerys broke it. "How was your trip here?" she asked.

"Pretty good though I'd prefer not being in such a hot place." Tohru said. She kept smelling a faint scent of dragon but wherever they were must be a bit of distance away since she could hardly smell them. "SOOO… You're the dragon lady?" asked Tohru.

"Dragon QUEEN actually but it's alright. You must be Tohru and your rider is named, and forgive me if I get this wrong, Kobayashi correct?" Daenerys said the name with a bit of difficulty.

"Yup first name is Kiyoko though." Kobayashi told the Queen. "So I heard you have a few dragon's of your own, must be neat flying around with them." Kobayashi said. The queen told her she's only few her dragon's twice and each time wasn't too long or very high. "Still quite the experience regardless right? I mean the first time I flew with Tohru I was so scared I'm sure my heart almost stopped!" both Tohru and her laughed at the memory. They stopped though since they remembered they weren't here to share stories. Kobayashi asked why they were invited.

"I've invited you here for a few reasons. First I wish to learn more about you two." Daenerys told them.

"Sure no problem what do you want to know?" Tohru said.

"How do you turn into a human Tohru?" Daenerys asked. The explanation was a bit complicated but apparently the dragon simply used her magic to turn herself into a human form that replicated her beauty and age in human terms. "So essentially that's just what you look like you didn't come up with it yourself?" she asked. Tohru nodded. "Can all Dragons do such things?"

Tohru shrugged her shoulders. "Where I come from yeah but I'm not sure about yours." Tohru told the Queen.

"And how did you and Kiyoko meet?" Queen Daenerys asked. Both girls went through a whole sequence of events involving Kobayashi drunk and the dragon fatally wounded and the drunk girl pulling out a sword from god and then agreeing to let Lady Tohru stay in her home as a maid. She even heard Tohru mention her undying love for her mistress. So it was more of a love relationship than a master and servant one? She had trouble taking this all in but regardless she had no reason not to believe them.

"Who are you allied with in Westeros? Any of the great houses Lannister, Bolton, Baratheon or Tyrell?" Jorah had spoken up and asked. He was getting tired of hearing these stories. He needed to ask the important questions.

"EW GROSS NO WAY!" Tohru yelled with absolute disgust in her voice. "This old Lannister guy almost killed Miss Kobayashi!" She told all of them. Just the thought of that old human filled Tohru with anger. "I had a chance to turn the guy into fried human but I didn't know he was the big guy on top till after we stayed the night in his castles town."

"You met Tywin Lannister?!" Barristan questioned.

"Oh yeah we met him alright. Guy was gonna go ahead and let me get decapitated before Tohru came along and saved me and then he had the nerve to call her a beast. Can you believe that?!" Miss Kobayashi told all of them.

"Tywin was never known for his compassion." Jorah said. He gave them the shortened version of the raynes incident which shocked Kobayashi and had Tohru chuckle slightly.

"Sounds like a human thing to do." Tohru was not shocked by any of what she was told. Human's did things like this in any world she visited. "Wiping families off the face of the earth because he could huh? Reminds me of that Hitter guy I read about back home." Tohru said.

"HITLER! His name was Adolf Hitler." Kobayashi corrected Tohru.

"So you are not allied with any of the great houses?" Asked Barristan once more.

"If not then ally yourselves with us." Suggested Queen Daenerys. This was turning out much better than she had hoped. The lannisters seemed to have already squandered their chance with these two from the get go so that's a relief. "I do not expect you to give me an answer right away so take a few days to think it over." She told the girls. She heard Missandei tell the two they could prepare a room for the both of them. "In the meantime perhaps we could eat som-" Her words were cut off as she heard a roar outside and she became worried as the dragon Tohru suddenly stood up and began to walk towards the entrance. Daenerys realized that it must be Drogon outside, he must have smelled Tohru or something or other but this did not bode well at all.

"That must be one of your dragons right?" asked Kobayashi.

"Drogon. He'd been gone for a while but your dragon must have lured him here." said Dany.

"That's great! Any chance he's just looking for a playdate?" asked Kobayashi.

"No! He's been quite aggressive lately even to his own sibling's."

"I gotta go stop Tohru before she kills your dragon." said

Tohru walked outside to see the Queen's dragon coming towards them full speed. Tohru and Drogon's eyes met and never left each other even as Tohru transformed. She prepared herself to fly but Kobayashi came and told her not to hurt the other dragon. "Thing's trying to kill me! C'mon Miss Kobayashi I can't embarrass you."

Kobayashi couldn't let this happen. "Tohru! DO AS I SAY!" She yelled.

Daenerys could see that even the dragon Tohru winced at Kiyoko Kobayashi's shouting. It was astonishing how much control and courage the young woman had in face of such a mighty creature. Dany had no idea how this would turn out, she knew next to nothing of how Tohru fared against other dragon in a fight and same goes for hers as well. "Dragon Tohru! Please don't harm my child." begged Daenerys

"FINE!" yelled Tohru. Frustrated with all the yelling and demands was getting to her but she'd do what they asked. She flew at high speed towards Drogon covering the distance between them easily. While flying circles around the other dragon Tohru could feel the limits of her kin's magical prowess. "Very basic in terms of ability aren't you?!" Tohru asked wondering if it would respond. She smirked and the rushed towards Drogon. "This is gonna be a piece of cake. Watch me Miss Kobayashi this victory is for you!" Tohru cheered.

Drogon was attacking fiercely with his fire. He engulfed Tohru within his flames but Tohru spread her wings and emerged unscathed ready to finish the fight. She flew high and allowed Drogon to follow close behind. She came to an abrupt stop and she fell towards Drogon, landed on top of him, bit him tight and wrapped her tail around his body. Both of them began to fall fast and although Drogon struggled Tohru's grip was far too strong. They were close to hitting the ground when Tohru released Drogon and let him fall hard onto the solid ground of the fighting pits and before he could recover Tohru held him down by putting her whole weight on him. She saw the dragon queen reach them along with Kobayashi and a few others. She roared right into Drogon's face until he stopped struggling to get away. She had struck fear into his heart and proven herself to be his better and she relished in it. This wasn't her first time doing this to a fellow dragon that dared challenge her superiority and it wouldn't be her last. She breathed fire next to Drogon letting him feel the heat and magic power that she carried and then got off of the male dragon.

Daenerys was in danger of having a panic attack after what she saw. Her Drogon the strongest and largest of her dragon's was defeated with what seemed like such ease by Tohru. She saw as Drogon got back up and whimpered before laying down as if to pout. She looked at Tohru and felt fear because if Kobayashi and her did not ally themselves with her then they might become her enemy. Dany needed to make sure they joined her for the sake of her children and her reign. When they got back to the pyramid she excused herself to her chambers and Missandei made sure to show them to their rooms. The Queen walked up to her chambers un aware of any of the talking or work going on around her. She laid down on her bed and although Daario made an attempt to get in bed with her she sent him on his way, she wasn't in any mood to see him. She looked up at the ceiling her thoughts filled with dread and worry. Daenerys did not come out of her chambers for three days and nights.

In King's Landing Tywin was calling an emergency small council meeting. Everyone arrived including Jaime and King Tommen. They all knew this was not going to be good news.

"This letter." Tywin waved a scroll in the air for all to see. "Was given to me an hour ago and it details the meeting between the Dragon Tohru, her master and Daenerys Targaryen!"

Jaime chuckled. "So we're FUCKED?" Jaime jokingly asked.

"This is serious Jaime!" He chided. "The ONE thing we didn't want to happen… HAS happened." Tywin explained. He was losing his composure, his sleep was almost nonexistent and now he would probably lose this war before it even reached Westeros. "The dragon masters have met and not only that the dragon Tohru has apparently proven herself to be superior to the Targaryen girl's own dragon, though I expected she would."

Cersei was looking around the room hoping for someone to come up with a solution, hell she'd take Mace Tyrell's plan into consideration if he came up with one. Her rule, her kingdom and most importantly her children were not safe and now it seemed all hope was lost.

"Not only has this meeting between dragon riders occurred but Gregor Clegane returned this morning missing a damn arm and half his men and who do you think we have to thank for that?" Tywin told them all. He could see everyone looking around worried. They should be worried thought Tywin. "The meeting between them was almost four days ago and who knows whether they've reached an agreement of some sort."

Mace spoke. "Surely they would not join her, what could she offer them in return?" he asked.

"Our heads on spikes, my son, YOUR KING, burned alive!" Cersei exclaimed.

"We could send men to deal with both the Targaryen girl and the redhead permanently?" said Mace.

Tywin pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and he felt a headache begin to form in his skull. "We send assassins there and lets say by some miracle they manage to get past the dragon and kill the Kobayashi woman, what then?"

He asked. He heard no response so he continued. "I'll tell you what happens. She burns us all alive in anger and there is no way we could quell her wrath she's in love with the damn woman from what I can tell." Tyin stated.

"What do you propose we do then?" asked Olenna Tyrell.

"We could offer her peace terms." Jaime said now gaining everyone's attention.

"How would we do this she hates us." Tywin asked.

"No they both hate YOU." Jaime pointed out. "I and another person could go and apologize to her but you can't be apart of this or else it won't work." Jaime said. He looked around the room to see everyone thinking it through.

Tywin nodded his head. "Yes. yes! That might work." said Tywin.

"I'll write a letter detailing the arrangements for the meeting… once one of us has actually made the arrangements." Jaime said.

Tywin saw a sliver of hope at the end of this tunnel they were now on thanks to his son. Well done Jaime thought Tywin.

Meanwhile elsewhere a beautiful woman in red was looking at dancing flames seeing within them a young red haired woman. She looked away from the fire and in her bed she looked upon the sleeping form of a balding man she had spent the night with. She was confused and skeptical now.

"Why have you shown me her my lord?" She whispered to herself. She wanted to know who this girl was and what role she played in all this. That could wait though for she needed rest and the lord's chosen needed her well rested. King Stannis needed his fire priestess to guide him and Melisandre would do that but not without rest. She cursed her mortal flesh, sleep and food took too much time and that was time she could use in better ways if she were able.

The next morning Melisandre got her answer. Being on Dragon Stone meant they were always a little late when it came to public knowledge and they had missed a great deal these past days. A dragon taking human form had arrived mysteriously in Westeros and it's master was a red haired girl. Melisandre had one question on her mind now. "If this is the same girl you showed me my lord then what role must I and King Stannis play in her future?" the red priestess asked her Lord of Light.

The great Pyramid of Mereen was very quiet during the night and Kobayashi couldn't sleep. Deciding to walk around the halls at night wasn't any better just more silence. Then she heard commotion coming from around the hall and hurried to see what it was and what she saw left her with her mouth open and her eyes open wide. Right in the hall she saw Tohru holding back Daenerys Targaryen keeping her at a distance but the most shocking part of all this was that the queen was butt naked. "What the hell is going on here!" yelled Kobayashi. She felt a rage bubbling inside her and she knew full well why. Kobayashi was feeling jealousy.

"Miss Kobayashi?!" Yelled Tohru surprised. She looked back and forth at the queen and Kobayashi. "It's not what it looks like. SHE tried to seduce ME!" Tohru Explained. All three girls stood there not saying a word.

 **I apologize for how long this took me to write I just didn't have the motivation to write plus I've been playing a bunch of game and watching series on Netflix and Hulu. Not sure when the next chapter will be out and I'm not going to make any guess so it'll be out when it's out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again I'm writing this as I go so hope I'm doing a good job making this but hey give me some reviews I love reading reviews criticism or not. FYI I am going to start a chapter of a new crossover story I thought of and it involves Devil May Cry 5, the new one not the reboot, and The Boys. The Boys is a graphic novel that I'm in love with so far and I am on issue #24. I began reading it cuz I saw the trailer for the Amazon Prime series they are making it and I want it to be out now. I wanna know what you guys think of that crossover and if you are a fan of either series tell me what you think of them.**


End file.
